Resurrection
by ReapingPhant0m
Summary: Sequel to 'The Curse Of Ultimate Power'. It's been two years since Reavus defeated Cain, and the Necris are continuing their onslaught on the rest of the Prometheans, uncovering countless attrocities and experiments done by Reavus' father. One such experiment however will actually reunite Reavus with someone he long thought dead... By his own hand. Rated M for violence and language
1. Chapter 1: Two years later

**I just can't stay away from the keyboard. Or my concept of Reavus. So here's another Sci/fi-Mystery story people.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Mass Effect items. I own my idea, Reavus and my other OCs**

**You guys know the drill, Reavus is **_normal italics_**, Necris are **normal underline** and Archon (if i ever use him) is **_underline italics__**.**_

**aaaaand on with the story.**

* * *

It had been a full two years since that fateful day. Two years since the Necris began their war with the Prometheans. Two years since Reavus had killed that monstrous psychopath he called his father. Reavus avenged his people of the Necris-Reaper cycle 500000 years ago but most especially; he avenged his twin brother, who Reavus had to personally kill with his bare hands and watch his brother dissolve into nothingness before him.

In those two years, the Necris Empire had been continuing its onslaught in the Andromeda to completely defeat the Prometheans and liberate the people of the Andromeda from oppression. What made it esspecially difficult for the Prometheans was that because of the adaptive nature of the Necris organids, they could never gain a leg-up on any front in the galaxy. After every battle, the Necris ships would learn and adapt to what they encountered, making them more and more powerful with every passing battle. That and the fact that the 30 Necris organid factories back at Namocron went into overdrive. What was once a fleet of 97000 was now a fleet of 450000. It was one thing Reavus always made sure to put some real effort into; making sure that everyone knows not to fuck with the Necris.

* * *

The Necris had captured approximately 75% of the Andromeda. It was midnight on a jungle planet with some Necris Ghost teams doing their standerd datacentre smash-and-grab stealth missions to get intel on Promethean opperations in the sector. On a ridge next to the city were two Necris snipers providing overwatch for the Ghosts. The sniper had a clear view of the squad somewhere in the city and they were almost at the datacentre.

The snipers were scanning for Promethean patrols when the spotted some coming up from behind the Ghosts. "Major Bane, get to cover and hold position" the one sniper advised. The snipers lined up on the Promethean mechs and despatched them quickly and silently with perfect headshots. "You're clear. Move up to the datacentre" they said again. Bane and his team stealthily continued down the street to their target building.

The Ghost team finaly made their way to the datacentre when Bane was contacted by Commander Maya on The Nightmare Apex, "Bane, its Maya. You're gonna have to wrap your mission up quickly. The Promethean forces we're engaged with in the surrounding systems have been routed but they're heading in your direction. You have ten minutes before they show up". Bane protesteded and replied "That's a no-go Commander. It will take at least three minutes before we finally make it to the central terminal in the datacentre tower and another nine minutes to break their firewalls download ALL the data".

Just then, Admiral Reavus replied to that _"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Major. I've taken my fighter out and I'll be on station in eleven. I trust my best Ghost team can survive 60 measly seconds"_ he joked. Bane just chuckled to himself and answered "Copy that sir. Alright team, lets get a move on to the datacentre".

* * *

Promethean datacentres were all built the same. Just like the datacentres back on the planet Reavus obliterated two years ago, it was vast yet easy to navigate. Bane and the Ghosts continued to make their way up the 100 story building. It wasn't long before they found the main elevator up and went to the top floor. The team of five then engaged their tacticle invisability cloaks while in the elevator so they could surprise the Promethean cyborgs once they got to the top floor.

The data hub had around a dozen Prometheans in it. Once the doors opened, the team quickly scattered around the room to get the best drop on the Prometheans. Once in position, Bane gave the order to attack. The team broke cover and camo whilst unloading their rifles on the cyborgs. In a matter of moments, the crossfire wasted the Prometheans and the team mechanic hastily got to work on the central console to upload the data to Necris Central Command. Bane was then contacted by one of the sniper teams who said "Sir! They've been put on alert. One of the borgs we dropped must have sent out a distress call". Bane looked out the tower window and replied "Copy that. Fall back to the shuttles and be prepared to pick us up".

As the data was transfering, Bane was contacted by the snipers on the city perimeter, "Major Bane, the retreating Prometheans have arrived. They're converging on the city. We don't have a clean path to the datacentre". Bane had no concern at all whilst looking out the window. Just then, five Promethean ships entered the city and deployed their ground troops to the plaza North of the datacentre. In fact, none of the other team members were at all concerned as they watched the Promethean ships closing in.

Bane just grinned and uttered "Wait for it...". A few moments after he mentioned that, night turned into day as the Ghosts, the city and the Prometheans bore witness to a fast approaching red comet coming down from the sky. _"Alright, who ordered the one-man demolition team"_ was what Bane and his team heard on their radios in an all too familiar narcissistic tone.

In a flash, Admiral Reavus came down as his Dreadnaught form and impacted in the occupied plaza next to the datacentre. He landed with such a force that his energy sent out a super-charged biotic shockwave that purged the roads of all life in a five kilometer radius. The datacentre shook violently and groaned from the blast. Bane who was extremely concerned and not all too pleased with his superior shouted out on his radio "BOSS, WHAT THE HELL. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED". Reavus just looked up to the tower and replied with his usual grin _"Oh RELAX Bane. The building still standing, isn't it? Hardly a scratch"_.

Not a moment after he said that, the building groaned again and a large crack went up the building side from it's foundations. Reavus fround slightly and said _"Damn it Bane. I thought I told you to remind me to slow down on my approach speeds"_. Bane's jaw dropped like a rock as he shouted "WHAT. You didn't tell us shit. You were the one who came blazing in with your Dreadnaught like an ape. AGAIN". Reavus just snickered to himself and said back _"Yeah yeah yeah. Just get the data out of there and exfil"_.

Reavus looked up to the five Promethean warships above the city. He immediatly charged up his wings and shot of the ground towards the first warship. With the power of his apex form backing him, he plunged straight through the first warship and took out its reactor on the way. With the gaping hole in it, the Promethean warship exploded and began crashing into the city.

Reavus then grabbed the rear section of the ship that was still falling and chucked it to the next Promethean ship. The massive piece of debris hit the ship and severly damaged it. It wasn't destroyed but it was majorly crippled. Just then, the next Promethean ship fired it's main cannon on Reavus. Just as two years ago, Reavus smiled as he caught and deflected the energy projectile. He deflected the round towards the ship he had just damaged and the round went perfectly down the main barrel of the damaged ship. This resulted in the second ship being utterly vapourised with little effort. _"Ah DAMN, it's a hole-in-one"_ Reavus said to himself as the second ship blew up.

Ships four and five began to withdraw from the fight as they knew full well they would not hold out against Reavus' apex evolution. Reavus however doesn't take kindly to those who attack him, and turned his attention to ship three. He unsheathed his prized possession; The Ripper and channelled his power into it. He took a swipe at the Promethean warship and discharged the energy in his sword, releasing a tsunami of dark energy that cut the Promethean ship cleanly in half.

Reavus didn't bother with the remaining two as a Necris advance fleet of several Destroyers had arrived and would deal with the remaining Promethean ships still in orbit and the two Reavus left out. Reavus then brought up his omni-tool and said _"Ghost sniper teams, the path is clear. Bring in the shuttle to the datacentre. CABAL, cover them with The Stinger and pick-off any straggling fighters you find"_. "You got it boss" and "Affermitive" were the replies.

* * *

Reavus landed at the datacentre plaza when he was called by Bane, saying "Sir, slight delay. The last part of the data is highly encrypted and we need an extra minute to bypass it". Reavus entered the datacentres lobby and casually replied _"It's fine. Just make sure your team is ready to go by the time the shuttle arrives"_. As Reavus approached the elevators, he noticed some Promethean ground teams trying to access the elevator to the data hub.

Reavus reverted to his more basic Phantom transformation as he knew that if he used the Dreadnaughts power inside the building, it would collapse. That was the trade-off between his Phantom and Dreadnaught forms. The Phantom was more subtle, delicate and precise with its power, whilst the Dreadnaught was nothing but pure brutality.

Now in his Phantom, he unsheathed The Ripper and began charging the Prometheans. When he got to the first two, he reversed the angle of his sword so it pointed behind him. He swiped at the first cyborg and went straight through its neck. Not a second later, he spun around and impaled another one behind him through the heart. After that one, he removed his sword and attacked the third Promethean, cutting off his arms and stabbing him in the throat.

Reavus then quickly retracted his sword and swung it to the side to clean the blood off it. The three Promethean soldiers however didn't fall over, yet at the same time they couldn't move. Reavus then slowly resheathed The Ripper into the sheath on his left arm and savoured that final moment of sheathing. With the sound of *TING* of the sword, the three soldiers fell over. Ones head fell off, ones chest opened up, and the lasts arms fell off and his throat opened up.

He looked over to his left and saw an additional few soldiers come for him. The first one jumped at him trying to execute an overhead attack but Reavus extended his one bat-like wing and impaled the cyborg on the spike at the end. It didn't die however, but it was stunned. Reavus fired Warps at the other two Prometheans which quickly despatched them. As he killed them, he was contacted by Bane, "Reavus, we got the data. We're leaving on the shuttle now".

Thinking it was time to finish this, Reavus shot the Promethean on his wing off with one of his explosive spikes that come from his wings. It got impaled to the wall and started to stuggle to get the spike out. Reavus smiled and laughed as he shouted _"RELAX ASSHOLE. It's only a flesh wound"_. Two seconds later, the spike exploded, not only vapourising the cyborg, but causing the building to come down.

Reavus quickly escaped the collapsing building and rendezvoused with his fighter. When Bane saw the building collapse, he just said on the radio "Why is it that anything you touch just crumbles into dogshit". Reavus snickered and replied _"Call it a gift"_. With the mission on the planet complete, he went into space to dock with The Nightmare Apex which had just come out of hyper-space.

* * *

**10 minutes later on The Nightmare Apex information centre**

Reavus had some of his best hackers decrypting the data. It consisted of the usual data they find; enemy locations in the local sectors, enemy numbers and planetary information. It wasn't long before the hackers broke past the encyption on the last bit of data Bane and the Ghosts were downloading. Reavus looked at his hackers and asked _"Well boys? What was so special that they put extra encrytions on it"_. The one hacker answered "This data seems to be how the Prometheans build their armies. Their soldiers are all clones. One they complete the clone, they put him through a session of brain washing before turning him into the cybernetic mosters we fight dayly". _"Interesting"_ Reavus thought to himself before he left.

* * *

**The Next day**

Reavus was working in his own private office in his cabin on fleet logistics. Maya was simply relaxing in his cabins lounge. Reavus was planning to find as many Promethean cloning facilites as possible and permanently shut them down to give the Necris another edge in the war.

However as he was working, he suddenly got a strange tingling in his head that caused him a level of disorientation and groaning. Maya heard him and quickly rushed over to see what was wrong. She found Reavus in his chair clutching his head and a MASSIVE look of confusion of his face. "Reavus, what's wrong" she asked. Reavus looked up to her and replied _"I... I'm not sure. I.. I can feel something, almost like.. I don't know. Almost like I'm tuning into something. Like when I took control of the Reapers last century"_.

Maya was equaly confused as she said "What do you mean? Is this something with the Reapers". Reavus shook his head at the same moment the 'tuning' subsided. He looked up to her and said _"No. Not like the Reapers. But this mind, it feels familiar"_. Just then, Reavus' eye's went wide as he realised something. He said again _"By familiar, I mean the last time I had this sensation of knowing anothers mind was"_ he paused for a moment, bringing a look of "WHAT" on Maya's face. _"Was 500000 ago before I killed my brother"_.

* * *

**So for ten points, can any of you guess what I'm planning?**

**Rate and Review**


	2. Chapter 2: The signal

**I'd once again like to thank He who is AWESOME for giving the name 'Vraton' (brother of Reavus)  
**

* * *

Reavus' right arm was fluctuating again as a side effect. Maya sat next to Reavus, both trying to comprehend what Reavus was experiencing. "So what are you saying Reavus? Are you saying you're re-establishing your neural link with Vraton who's been dead for 500000 years. How's that possible" Maya said questioningly. Reavus was still holding his gaze on her and replied _"I'm not sure what this is Maya. I don't know what's going on. Although I have a hunch"_.

After a moment, Reavus sighed and got up to leave the cabin. He said to Maya _"I'm headed to the intelligence centre to try figure out what's going on. Could you cantact Nero where ever he is and ask him to meet me there"_. Maya nodded as Reavus left. She immediatly contacted her son and asked him to meet his father at central intelligence. Maya just thought aloud to herself "Ah. Never a dull moment being married to that man".

* * *

Reavus met Nero in the ship's corridors on the way to the intelligence centre. Reavus gave his son the brief of what just happened a few minutes ago. Nero was just as equaly confused as Reavus and Maya were when he replied "So what do we need the intelligence centre for". Reavus looked at his son and answered _"Same thing as I told your mother; I got a hunch"_.

The two arrived at the intel centre and Nero went over to his usual station he worked at. Reavus joined him on the central control pedistal and said to the technitions _"I need a full scan of ALL the Promethean bases left. I need you to scan for potent dark enrgy signitures"_. One technition looked up to the super-biotic and said "Sir, that could be somewhat difficult. Dark energy come in multiple forms and densities. We won't be able to distinguish a base from a mine to just plain eezo".

Reavus knew this and summoned a tiny blue eezo ball in his right hand. He opened a scanner to his side by the consol he was at and inserted the sphere. He quickly turned back to the techs and said _"Here. Use this as your benchmark"_. The scanner closed and hummed for a second before Nero said "Alright, the scanners are working". Reavus leaned forward on the table as he watched the galaxy map below him filtering all the remaining locations in the Andromeda.

Nero stood next to his father and asked "Dad. If I may ask; what's going on here? You seem incredibly anxious and why are we using your dark energy as the scanners target". Reavus was starting to fell slightly agitated as he replied sharply _"I don't know son. I don't know why I'm feeling my neural link to my long dead brother, but I've got this nagging feeling in my head. It's like that thing where you have to know something or it drives you crazy"_. Nero replied "Could it not be Archon, or a side effect or you interfacing with the Crucible all those years ago". Reavus shook his head with certainty and looked back at the galaxy map.

Suddenly, the galaxy map beeped and one technition spoke "Admiral, we've completed our scans and we have only two locations. The first signal we picked up was you and the second signal we picked up was incredibly faint. What we find strange about this second signal is that aside from possessing less power than you, it shares a near perfect match to your signal". Nero frowned in confusion and curiosity. Reavus then said to the tech _"Bring up the second signals location"_. He did so and a section of the map started blinking. Nero immediatly commented "Hang on. That's the same location as one of the cloning facilities we found out about from the data heist two days ago".

Out of nowhere, it all suddenly clicked together in Reavus' mind. His right arm immeniatly burned with an immense intensity that everyone in the information centre noticed. Nero spoke first, "Dad, what is it". Reavus didn't break his gaze at the map as he uttered under his breath _"Those crafty Promethean sons of bitches"_. Reavus then proceded to leave the centre with Nero in toe.

Nero said again "Dad, what's going on? What have the Prometheans done this time". Reavus stopped in the corridor they were in an turned to his son. Nero could see his father was as pissed as hell and Reavus finally answered _"The Prometheans know I can only be killed by another dark energy being such as myself. They need someone exactly like me because they know that if they just made another 'Cain' would just be another cluster fuck for them"_. As he finished that, his head twitched to the side and he held his head for a second.

It quickly subsided and Reavus started walking again with Nero next to him. He continued _"Now I know why I'm getting the feeling of my twin neural link. Somehow, the Prometheans must have aquired a piece of Vraton's DNA but... that was 500000 years ago"_. Nero then asked "But how? I watched the video reports of your fight. Vraton was indoctrinated and he was dissolved into charcoal when you had to..." Nero stopped there as not to offend his father.

Reavus just put a hand on Nero's shoulder and said _"It's fine son. I did what had to be done"_. Nero nodded and continued "What's strange is how do they have Vraton's DNA". Both men were quiet for a few moments as they were walking through the corridors of The Nightmare Apex. Eventually, Reavus stopped dead in his tracks with an epiphany. Nero looked at Reavus questioningly and Reavus uttered _"Cain. Of course. There must have been some strand of my brother's DNA still intact from our last encounter and he must have grabbed it to experiment with before he fled the Milky Way to the Andromeda"_.

Nero thought about that for a second and asked "But then why didn't Cain just clone Vraton all those years ago and just use the clone to become the apex biotic". Reavus simply answered _"Because their isn't enough dark energy in all of Andromeda to fuel his first ascension. It took a Mass Relay worth of power for us to have our first ascension. The first ascension is when your power finds a place to nest within your body. That's why my right arm is in its permanent state of change"_.

Nero and Reavus arrived outside Reavus' cabin as he continued "_The Prometheans must have found a way around that issue. Maybe a dark energy substitute. Either way son, we have a new priority in this war. Contact the Admirals Zerk and Janna of Delta and Echo fleets and get them to mobilise their forces with Alpha to advance on the Promethean cloning facilities"_. Nero nodded with a smile, confirming his order and left.

Reavus entered his cabin and Maya was still there. She asked him what was the problem. Instead of taking another five minutes to explain it, Reavus walked up to her, put a hand on her cheek and showed her his memories and experiances. It was only a moment and Maya fully understood the situation. Reavus let go of her cheek as she hesitantly said "Vraton. He's...". Reavus nodded and confirmed _"Yes Maya. That's why my neural link is back. Clone or not, my twin brother is alive"_.

* * *

******Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 3: The assault

**Note that Reavus' brother will be coming in now. His speech will be _bold italics_**

* * *

**The next day**

Reavus was sitting on a mat in one of his ship's observation decks. He was meditating on the day's events whilst focusing on his neural link to the twin he killed 500000 years ago. Suddenly, Reavus felt a shudder whilst meditating and had several visions. One such vision was a memory. He could see glimpses of his childhood but it was not from his perspective. The memory was of his brother. He could see he and Vraton mock-fighting with fake swords in the garden. He could see how he and his twin brother were laughing and having fun.

He sees the day while they were in the military when they received their swords. Swords that will only respond to their touch. The Ripper for Reavus, and the Wraiths -two short Katanas and can be attached into a duel blade- to Vraton.

The memory changed into the nightmare that Reavus had to live through. He could see it all from Vraton's perspective. He could see how he was pushing a relentless onslaught of strikes on Vraton and how Vraton couldn't possibly hold out against him. Then their swords locked. Vraton looked into Reavus' eyes and momentarily gained control over his Reaper indoctrination. **_"Save me"_** were his words. Reavus saw how he shifted his sword, breaking through Vraton's defence and taking his arm off, followed by a stab in the chest. Vraton's Reaper side returned and he took a swing at Reavus with his other arm. Reavus ducked and gave Vraton a charged biotic uppercut. With him stunned, Reavus extracted the sword and shot his hand into Vraton's chest, grabbing his heart. Reavus saw how his brother looked him in the eye and Vraton uttered the words **_"Do it Reavus. Please save me"_**. He saw from Vraton's point of view how his own lips started to shudder and his eyes started to shimmer. He remembered how he killed his brother.

The visions and memories then changed as Reavus was focusing even harder on the mental bond. What was a glimpse in the mind became a glimpse through one's eyes. Reavus could see through Vraton's eyes that he was indeed in some kind of cloning facility. There was a cyborg and mind-control production line on the far side of the factory floor. There were other cloning vats as well but they only had basic Promethean clone soldiers in them. Vraton must have been the only one.

Reavus began to feel an emotion. He began to feel fear. Fear of Vraton becoming a monster as he did in the Reaper cycle. Reavus then spoke out mentally _"Vraton. Brother. I don't know if you can hear me. If you can, don't be afraid. Don't show these monsters any fear. I'm coming"_. The connection broke as Reavus was interrupted by Major Bane who came into the Observation deck. Bane said to Reavus "Sir. We're ten minutes out from the Promethean cloning bases. We need you on the bridge". Reavus acknowledged and left the room.

* * *

The Nightmare Apex and Necris Alpha, Delta and Echo fleets were in hyper-space approaching the Promethean cloning world that Reavus and Nero tracked the signal to. Reavus was once again in his command seat on the bridge of The Nightmare Apex in human form with Maya in her seat at his side and Major Bane on a lower platform with fleet logistics. Reavus activated his communications console and contacted Admiral Zerk of Delta Fleet and Admiral Janna of Echo fleet. Even though he only needed half of Alpha fleet to pull this operation off, he wasn't going to take any chances. He would ensure mission success with his current fleet of 150000 ships.

Reavus first said _"Zerk, Janna. Alpha fleet's Capital ships will be focusing on ground assault on the cloning facilities. What's the status of your fleets"_. Admiral Zerk answered first "All Delta fleet ships have reported all systems go and Capital ships are equipping themselves for long-range support". Admiral Janna soon after replied "Echo fleet is good to go and we're assigning Capital ships to close-range assault". Reavus then ordered to the Admirals to do a classic Necris manoeuvre: hitting the enemy from multiple fronts. He said _"Zerk, you deploy to the rear. Janna split your forces in two and deploy from both the Prometheans left and right flanks. Alpha will deploy from above and rip through their fleet on our way down to the planet"_.

Reavus then contacted his ground Generals preparing the Necris drop ships with their troops, scorpion tanks and tri-pod walkers. The Generals all told Reavus that their plan was to deploy all drop ships upon atmosphere entry and land all around the perimeters of all the bases. Each of the bases will have to try hold off 30000 Necris troops which will be when Reavus is clear to advance on the central base. Once all the Admirals, Generals and Commanders agreed to their plans, Reavus gave the order to commence the assault.

* * *

The Necris fleets deployed like clockwork. Delta fleet appeared first and began its artillery strike of swarm missiles, magma laser cannons and nova bombs on the Promethean defence fleet. Echo fleet deployed soon after on the Prometheans flanks to catch them in a perfect pincer tactic, one of the best strategies ever created. Once the Prometheans attention was drawn on Delta and Echo, Alpha deployed right above the battle and began to rain absolute hell.

The Destroyers of Alpha fleet split in two; one stayed above the battle and continued Death-From-Above whilst the second half engaged the Prometheans in close-range combat and to protect Delta fleet which had no close-range weapons set up. At the same time, 60% of the Capital ships of Alpha fleet including The Nightmare Apex started its descent to the Desert planet below. They barely bothered with the Promethean defence force. Sure they fired at the on the way down or just rammed the ships if they were in the way, but other than that, they were fixated on deploying their ground troops and stopping the Promethean cloning facilities.

* * *

The sun was blotted out as thousands of the four kilometre long Necris/Reaper ships and the six kilometre long Nightmare Apex rained down form the heavens. As they entered the final stage of the approach, Reavus ordered _"Alright Generals, the bases are in sight. Deploy your forces and make sure to inflict MAXIMUM anal pain on these nanotech assholes"_. The Necris ground assault drop ships did so and shot out of their special hangers on the Capital ships.

With over 6000 Necris Capital ships and 300000 Necris troops assaulting, Promethean defence would be overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. The drop ships landed everywhere and quickly surrounded all Promethean bases around the planet. With the drop ships secure, the Capital ships started to spread out all over the planet to eliminate all other Promethean bases and holdouts.

Reavus tracked the biotic signature to the largest cloning facility on the planet. The Nightmare Apex, six other Capital ships and 30000 Necris troops began their attack on the base and pushed hard to the main tower where the signal was. The Necris troops advanced through he streets with their tanks and walkers, making short work of any resistance. The Necris Capital ships were taking shots at the main defences around the city and clearing the main obstacles for the ground teams to proceed.

Eventually after ten minutes of fighting and a crap load of Promethean debris raining down from the sky, most of the cloning facilities were rubble. Bane looked up to Reavus and Maya in their command chairs and said "Commander, Admiral. Most of the planet is secure and the final Promethean cloning facility is still intact. Our forces in the city with us are surrounding it as we speak to make sure nothing gets out".

Reavus smiled and nodded as he looked over to Maya, _"Maya, take over and oversee the rest of the assault at the remaining Promethean holdouts. I'm headed into that tower. Bane, send in some Ghost teams and Berserkers to secure the lower levels as well"_. Maya got up from her seat and gave Reavus a 'good luck' hug and kiss. She said to him "Please be careful in there Reavus. You won't know what you'll find". Reavus chuckled softly and replied _"Come on hon, it's me"_. Maya rolled her eyes and replied back "Yeah, that's why I said that". With that, she returned to her seat and Reavus left out the airlock.

* * *

**Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Liberation

**New character. You guys should know me by now. If the speech is bold underline, the the character is the main bad guy**

* * *

Reavus was in his Phantom form flying over the city heading towards the main tower. He looked down the tower perimeter and could see the Ghost teams and berserkers preparing to enter the facility. The berserker was the newest infantry unit of the Necris Empire. It stood at eight feet tall and was a hulking beast that is as tough to kill as a tank. As the name implies, pissing it off will be the last thing any enemy will ever do.

Reavus being himself didn't look for a window to fly through or a landing pad for his insertion into the building. Instead, he released his Dreadnaught transformation and shot straight into the reinforced building. Upon entering, he landed on one platform area to get his bearings and revert back to his Phantom. He saw the building was hollow with rows after rows of cloning vats on the walls and in the central structure for the building. He looked up to the top of the tower to see a main control centre/observation deck in the middle of the roof. Around it on the walls of the tower were the cyber implant factories and indoctrination centres that had Promethean clones going through them as the cloning vats moved up the building.

Reavus engaged his mental link again and could sense his brother in that control centre at the top. He flared his wings and began his fast ascent through the tower. He was met by some defence drones on the way up but they didn't stop him. Reavus either dissected them in half as he flew past them, shot them with biotic flares with marksman accuracy or fired his biotic missile spike out his wings. Reavus had only one intent: get to the top no matter what.

After the dogfight in his ascent, Reavus came up to the control centre. Using his advanced reflexes, he looked inside with what little time he had and saw several Promethean soldiers, some kind of Promethean elite on the main screen the soldiers were staring at, and one occupied cloning vat behind the Prometheans. Upon closer inspection on the vat, Reavus released his rage.

Reavus dashed at the room and went through the window and main monitor that the Promethean cyborgs were staring at. He unsheathed The Ripper and decapitated one Promethean as he landed. He immediately dashed at two more, cutting one down the middle and impaling the second in the chest. Not a second later, he pulled out his sword and slashed a biotic swipe at four more mechs, sending them out the windows. Only two Promethean soldiers were left. One was trying to get a Promethean rocket-launcher out a crate whilst another was lining up with his gun. Reavus replied to the second one by raising his arm and firing a biotic beam that charcoaled the Promethean and went through the walls of the tower.

Reavus then turned his attention to the last Promethean who was slightly hesitant. The Necris slowly got up from his crouch and casually walked over to the cyborg on the far side of the room. The Promethean tried to use his rocket-launcher but Reavus simply cut the rounds in half with his sword as they came it. Once he was up close with the final guard, he impaled the Promethean with the ends of his wings at diagonal angles. He then sharply pulled his wing back to their positions, ripping the final cyborg in half.

With the peons killed, Reavus turned his attention to the cloning vat. He turned back to his human form as he felt happiness flow through him. After 500000 years, Reavus could see his brother alive, even if he was a clone. He raised a hand to touch the tank and saw his brothers eyes open. Vraton was just how Reavus remembered him; sure they were twins except for two distinguishable features. Vratons hair was pitch black and his eyes were emerald green; as opposed to Reavus' snow white hair and crimson red eyes.

Reavus the elder brother then heard a voice in his head, _**"Reavus. Brother, help"**_. Reavus obliged and walked over to the main console three meters away. He pulled up CABAL on his omni-tool and CABAL immediatly started his hack on the vat. While it was hacking, Reavus saw the QEC in the room activate. He saw an abnormally large Promethean spider-like mech with crab-like arms and the Promethean body at the centre.

The Promethean spoke with a deep sinister and mechanical voice, **"So you found one of our cloning bases Reavus. High Admiral of the Necris Empire"**. Reavus rolled his eyes and said whilst looking to his brother _"*sigh* Yet another jackass who just want to monolog. So who are you and why do I care, other than the fact that you're probably just another cyborg jackass headed for the scrap heep"_. The Prmethean mech replied **"I am Karikus, warlord of the Promethean armies. I took over our race after you thoroughly despatched your father along with an entire planet"**.

Reavus looked at Karikus uninterestingly and said_ "Ahh, So your the dumbass driving the Promethean Empire into the ground even though the psyco who built your philosophies is dead"_. Karikus arrogantly replied **"Don't feel so confident. The Promethean Empire will fight to the last soldier for our sovereignty. Oh and I wouldn't bother with that test-tube behind you. We were planning to abandon him anyway due to his biotic inferiority"**. Reavus' felt an enormous level of rage build within him because of this Prometheans arrogance and simply said back in his sinister sadistic tone _"We'll see. You be sure to remember that when you die"_.

The QEC shut down and the cloning vat opened up. Reavus rushed to the side of his younger brother as he hit the ground and wasn't moving. Reavus turned him over onto his back to see what was wrong. Vraton's eyes then suddenly shot open again and looked straight into Reavus' eyes. Vraton arm was clutching his chest as if he were in pain...like someone stabbed him. Reavus understood; Vraton was reliving the day he was killed. Vraton's then passed out. His breathing was shallow and Reavus could feel his heart rate slowing.

Reavus brought up CABAL from his omni-tool and shouted out _"CABAL. What's wrong with him. What's happening"_. CABAL quickly scanned the body and replied "His vital signs are falling Reavus. It appears that it seems to be coming from a lack of dark energy eezo in him". Reavus' head dropped as he realised. Vraton diedafter he ascended into a super-biotic. Therefore his DNA has super-biotic characteristics to it, and since the power bonds to the host's life source, Vraton was dying from having no power.

Reavus however was not prepared to give up, for he never knew how. He summoned Archon and desparatly asked _"Archon, can you make an exact duplicate copy of my power for me to despense"_. Archon replied in his usual flemmish voice _"Yes, however there is a catch. If you do this, your powers will be out of commission for 48 hours"_. Reavus instantly answered back _"Not a problem, do it. Make a full copy of my power; Phantom, Dreadnaught, EVERYTHING"_.

Reavus' right hand suddenly glowed with an immense intensity. His whole body started to secrete dark energy around him as his power duplicated and accumlicated in his palm. He looked down to his brother who literally had only moments left. Reavus strongly said _"Don't you dare die Vraton. I've had to give up FAR too much in my life and I'm not going to lose you again"_. With that, he slammed his hand onto his brothers chest, causing Vraton to shudder and scream in absolute pain.

Reavus watched his duplicate power surge through the body of his twin brother. He saw how there was a dark blue and purple fire and lightning surgeing around him and the power was trying to nest within him (that and he was gaining his own Phantom and Dreadnaught AT THE SAME TIME). Reavus then saw how Vraton's left arm started to course with dark energy; the power found its nest. Vraton's power came out differently however. His left arm started to change and have the same detailed characteristics as Reavus' did but instead of light blue like his, it went deep red. Same with the armour; instead of black, it came out sort of brown. It probably depended on the person.

Reavus groaned for a few extra moments as the power transfer completed. Then as fast as it started, abruptly it stopped. Reavus was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. He could feel exactly what Archon meant, about having no power for 48 hours. Reavus felt exhausted and weak and his arm emitted no biotic glow. Vraton was dazing in and out of consciousness but his vitals did at least stabalise.

Reavus now had to go the next part of this ordeal: escape. Reavus quickly tapped in a command in his omni-tool to bring over his personal fighter: The Stinger. He then heard an explosion outside the control centre somewhere down the tower. He grabbed one of Vtaron's arms and pulled it over his shoulder. He walked over to the large hole in the wall he made and looked down to where the explosion came from. As Reavus was walking while carrying Vraton at his side, Vraton noticed the mess of Promethean corpses. Reavus heard his brother utter before he passed out _**"Some things never change I see"**_.

Reavus got to the hole in the side of the control centre and looked down the tower. He saw his Ghost teams fighting the cyborgs and their berserker escorts literally tearing their way through the Prometheans. Reavus looked out to the hole in the side of the tower he made earlier with his biotic beam and saw The Stinger coming in fast. It entered the tower and stopped right by the hole to the control centre. Reavus ran back to his brother and pulled Vraton's arm around his shoulders to pick him up. He got him to his fighter and put him in the back seat. Once he and Vraton were in, he piloted out of the Promethean cloning tower and into the open.

Reavus looked around and saw all his forces starting to pull out of the city and start their ascents into space. _"Maya must have ordered the withdrawl once all Prometheans were gone"_. Of course he could still see a Capital ship and a few gunship shuttles waiting by the tower for the Ghosts teams to finish up. He quickly saw The Nightmare Apex ascending with the rest of the Necris ships and he set course to his personal docking bay. Reavus then brought up Maya on the comm, _"Maya. I've got Vraton. Get a medical team ready now, I'm coming in fast"_. Maya did so and the team was waiting as Reavus landed.

Vraton was rushed off to the ships hospital. Reavus knew his brother would be fine, he could sense it, but he would rather make sure his brother was ok and would still be the same man he was all those years ago.

* * *

**Rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunification

**So Reavus reunited with his long lost brother. Let's see how this plays out.**

**Chapter begins in 3...2...1**

* * *

Reavus and Maya sat together in The Nightmare Apex hospital beside Vraton on his left side. Reavus wouldn't break his gaze off his clone brother who was still out cold from his liberation from the Promethean cloning base or his ascension into a Necris biotic Dreadnaught not two minutes later. The silence was soon broken by Maya's voice as she said to Reavus "I'm headed up to the bridge to check up on fleet status'. I'll be back soon". Reavus nodded and she left, leaving the brothers alone in the room.

Minutes felt like hours as Reavus awaited his brothers awakening, also whilst looking at Vraton's left arm. Reavus remembered how painful it was to gain his first biotic ascension, when his right arm developed its permanent state of change. It was even more painful both physically and emotionally when he gained his Phantom ascension as that was the same day he originally killed Vraton 500000 years ago. The he remembered on the Crucible and two years ago when gaining his Dreadnaught evolution. The Dreadnaught ascension was so powerful, he needed two ascension for it: on the Crucible when he was exposed to its raw dark energy, and two years ago when he destroyed six Promethean long range dark energy cannons for their combined power. Reavus could only imagine what Vraton had to go through in the space of 20 seconds.

Reavus was quickly dragged out of his thoughts when saw one of Vraton's fingers twitch and heard him sharply and deeply inhale. Vraton's eyes started to flicker open and the first thing he saw was his elder brother. It was only a few second and Vraton started to become very mentally active. Reavus saw how his brother gained a slight panicky look on his face as he grabbed his chest. That was of course the last thing he remembers of his old life: being stabbed through the chest by Reavus' sword.

Reavus put his right hand on Vraton's shoulder and said in his calm voice _"Shh, easy brother. You're safe now"_. Vraton's mind began racing with questions, the first being the most obvious **_"Reavus. The Reapers"_**. Reavus simply replied _"Long dead Vraton. Have been for 100 years now"_. Vraton tried to get out of his bed and stand up and Reavus didn't stop him. Vraton then looked down to himself and noticed his left arm. It glowed and ominous deep red and had a brown armour forming around it. He noticed Reavus had the same on his right arm but his was a light blue.

Before Vraton could say anything, Reavus said first _"I know you must have a million questions"_. Reavus began to leave the hospital with his brother next to him. Vraton began his questions. First he asked **_"Where are we"_**. Reavus gestured to his ship, answering _"We're on my flagship: The Nightmare Apex. That and we are in the Andromeda galaxy. We've been at war with the 'Promethean Empire' for two years now, though I'm sure you already know about them"_. Vraton just quietly and hesitantly replied **_"Yeah... My creators who made me as one of their attempts to kill you"_**.

The brothers arrived at an observation deck with the shutters closed. Reavus said to Vraton _"There's something you need to know"_. Reavus retracted the shutter to reveal Necris Alpha fleet. Vraton could now see that every Necris Capital ship looked like the old Reaper Capital ship. Vraton didn't say anything, nor did he have an expression of 'What the fuck' on his face, he simply stared.

Reavus explained _"When the Reapers were defeated in the final cycle, I gained full control over all of them. I used them to help rebuild the Milky Way galaxy and the Mass Relay network that was destroyed. Once that was all done and dusted all Reapers were destroyed, but not before we took up their designs. We couldn't deny that the concept of 'The Reaper Capital ship' was in every sense of the word 'perfect'. With their designs, we repurposed all of our Organid Capital ships into that design to create the army you see before you"_.

Vraton looked to Reavus and said in an uneasy voice **_"Brother. I know how much we all hated the Reapers. I know how you used to get off on killing them, I would too. I know this will sound strange, but I'm glad you made that choice. When I was indoctrinated, I truly knew full well what they were capable of. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that they're all dead, but I'm also very impressed with how you insult the memory of 'the monsters on the Milky Way' as they called themselves"_**. Vraton said that last part with a slight laugh.

Reavus simply put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said to that with a snicker _"Well have you got a better idea on how to not only insult a memory but make a trophy out of our old enemy"_. Both the brothers just laughed together as they left the observation deck.

As they were leaving the deck however, Vraton stopped dead in his tracks and groaned. His left arm started to flicker with red energy and his body started to excrete dark energy. "What's going on" Vraton asked. Reavus put one of his hands on his brother's back and answered "Don't worry, it's your power. Your body is adapting to it and 'it' is getting to know you. I sense your power is developing the same alternate personality as mine did. Think of it as an assistant to manage your power flow".

Vraton then stood up straight with the groaning gone and his left arm now letting off a proper red glow rather than just being dim with a red pigment **_"Wow"_** Vraton said enthusiastically as he felt his power starting to course through him. He could now feel his own Phantom and Dreadnaught evolutions. Reavus smiled with his right hand on Vraton's shoulder, saying _"Powerful, isn't it. Just be careful, you're powers are super-charged once you transform"_.

* * *

Reavus and Vraton continued to walk about The Nightmare Apex while just talking about past and recent events but nothing of significant relevance. While walking past a couple soldiers in a corridor who didn't seem surprised by Vraton's presence, Vraton asked Reavus **_"Brother, shouldn't any of your men seem a little shocked that I'm here. You know... ALIVE"_**. Reavus chuckled at that comment and answered _"Nope. My entire army knows about you. I keep no secrets from my men and tell them everything. That's why I have their respect"_. Vraton smiled and nodded as they continued walking.

Eventually, they got to the bridge where Maya was wrapping up a conference meeting with the other eight Necris Admirals in the board-room at the rear of the bridge. Reavus entered the multitude of QECs first and briefed everyone about his brother. Vraton joined not a moment later and was happily greeted by the other Admirals and Maya. They greeted him as if he had never left, completely ignoring the fact that this Vraton was still just a clone.

Reavus then said to his twin _"I suppose you're eager to go home and see how Namocron and the current races of our galaxy are doing"_. Vraton retuned the look to Reavus and replied **_"Yeah. I'd like that"_**. Reavus looked to his fellow Admirals and said _"Admirals, cease offensive operations and hold a planetary perimeter around the remaining Promethean sectors until we come back"_. With that, the conference ended and Maya, Reavus and Vraton left the room and walked up to the central command pedestal on the bridge.

Reavus sat in his chair and Maya offered her to Vraton, saying "Go ahead Vraton. It's always been yours in any case" with a smile. Maya returned to hers and Reavus' cabin whilst Vraton sat down. The gargantuan Necris Capital ship that is The Nightmare Apex then began to turn around and instantly jumped to hyper-space back to Namocron.

Vraton then asked his elder brother **_"Reavus. I need to ask. Serena, do you know if she's alive"_**. Reavus looked back to his twin with a smile and answered _"I see you still remember your love life. Yeah she's alive and well. She works at the Necris embassy on the Citadel and as far as I can tell; she hasn't forgotten about you. She misses you"_. Vraton just smiled in relief.

Reavus was well and truly glad he got his brother back.

* * *

**I know it may seem slow right now, but it will start picking up later on when Vraton starts using his own powers and when he joins Reavus against the Prometheans.**

**Rate and Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Learning of the past

**This chapter will involve several flashback scenes from my other two stories, so don't be surprised if you recognise something**

* * *

The Nightmare Apex arrived back in the Milky Way galaxy at Namocron six hours later. Vraton just smiled to himself as he looked out the viewport to his homeworld. _"Welcome home brother"_ Reavus said to his younger twin. As they got closer, Vraton could see the true extent of Project Organid. He could see the 30 Necris space factories in orbit constantly creating new ships, without any concern for resources, for organids generate their own resources. Vraton then asked **_"Reavus. Do you mind if I access the archives. I'd like to know what has happened in the past century since the defeat of the Reapers"_**. Reavus replied _"Of course Vraton, whatever you need"_.

The Nightmare Apex docked in its personal dock at Alpha station. It was the only dock it would fit in as Alpha station was the largest of them. Reavus got up from his seat and said to Vraton _"Come brother. There's much you'll want to see"_. The twins left the bridge of the Necris flagship to one of its hanger and took one of the shuttles down to the planet.

* * *

Vraton looked out the shuttle's window as they were flying through the Necris Capital city. Vraton saw how the Necris people prospered on their earth-like planet, with cities sprawling for miles. Eventually they came within sight of the Necris archives which was one of the largest buildings in the city, second to the capital building. They landed and bothy brothers disembarked.

Vraton looked at the guards on the landing-pad expecting shock but as with the crew of The Nightmare Apex, they didn't seem at all bothered. He looked at Reavus with a raised eyebrow and said **_"Damn Reavus, how fast does news travel with our empire. You only found me a day ago and everyone seems to know me as if I've always been here"_**. Reavus replied with his sarcastic grin, _"Pretty much"_.

They started making their way through the vast expanse of the archives building. Reavus looked at Vraton and saw he started to seem distracted. His left hand kept twitching with its red energy fluctuating slightly. _"You ok bro"_ Reavus asked Vraton" The younger twin returned the look and replied **_"I don't know. My head feels strange and my arm is burning. I also have this strange echo in my head that's giving me double vision"_**. Reavus asked _"What do you mean?"_ and Vraton said **_"Some kind of hell-hole of a vision that just came out of nowhere"_**.

Reavus stopped dead in his tracks as he knew what Vraton was going to say. Before Vraton could explain, Reavus said first _"Let me guess. You can see us back during the Necris/Reaper cycle 500000 years ago fighting in a burning city. You can see people around us being slaughtered as the Reapers rain down everywhere. The last thing you see is a strange shadowy figure standing on a hilltop watching us, as if he' enjoying the slaughter before the vision repeats"_.

Vraton looked at his brother wide-eyed as Reavus said _"I've been down that road as well Vrat. We can discuss it later"_. With that concluded, the brothers arrived at the heart of the archives and Vraton immediately started to learn of the events in the past century. As Vraton started going through the files, Reavus said to him _"The archives are all open to you, I'll be back soon. There are some matters I must attend to"_. Vraton nodded and Reavus left.

* * *

Vraton quickly learned about the end of the Necris/Reaper cycle. He learned how the remainder of the Necris Empire retreated to Namocron and entered stasis to await the return of Reavus, who was captured by the Reapers soon after he killed Vraton. So for ten Reaper cycles, the Necris Empire was dormant.

Then 100 years ago during the last cycle, Reavus started pulsing off his dark energy in the rhythm of his heartbeat. This was perfect for drawing attention and eventually did so by drawing the fabled Commander Shepard. Vraton read reports and watched recordings of Reavus' breakout, how Shepard, a Turian and a Prothean found and liberated his elder brother. **_"Damn Reavus, you got some major issues when fighting Reapers"_** Vraton thought to himself when watching the recording of how Reavus dismembered the Reaper Destroyer who guarded the facility.

Not long after that event, Reavus lead Commander Shepard and the Normandy to Namocron where they found the prototype Organid factory complete and the Necris Empire waiting in stasis as Reavus had originally instructed. They got the base operational but not without some resistance by two Reaper Capital ships and four Collector ships that were shadowing them. However Reavus got the factory online and produced his personal fighter dubbed The Stinger and defeated the Reaper intruders. After that Reavus brought the Necris Empire back online and put his armies to work almost immediately, spreading out all over the galaxy to begin fighting the Reapers.

Vraton then got to the end of the Reaper wars at the battle for Earth. He watched how the Necris Spear fleet assaulted the Reapers from above while they were distracted by Sword fleet. He saw how Reavus soon after deployed his Scythe ground teams to assist Hammer ground teams in London.

Vraton finally opened the last file of the Reaper war. It was a recording of Reavus and Shepard on the Citadel when Reavus stopped Shepard. Vraton started the recording:

* * *

**_Flashback (part of story 1, chapter 8)_**

Shepard was presented with an extremely difficult choice in order to end the Reaper threat. Reavus also overheard the entire conversation while he was making his way to Shepard. Shepard clenched his fists in anger at the catalyst and prepared to go and make his decision, however as he took one step there was an explosion behind him by the lift that he came up in.

The explosion had a very distinguishable blue/purple flash to it, "Reavus" Shepard said in surprise. Reavus looked at Shepard and the Catalyst and spoke, _"Don't do it Shepard, don't throw away your life for this war. I'll handle this"_. The Commander frowned in confusion, "Why? Why would you want this choice? Didn't you just get your life back? Besides, I thought your people had no faith in the Crucible".

Reavus laughed at what Shepard said and replied _"We don't, but this fight has to end now. Even though my people will win this fight eventually people are dying out there, yours and mine alike. And yes Shepard, I did get my life back. A life of pain and torment, for everywhere I look is a painful reminder of my failure to stop the Reapers ten cycles ago. Shepard, you still have your life, your friends, and your family. You have everything to lose. What do I have; a militaristic race with no place left in this galaxy"_.

Reavus paused and sighed as he walked closer to Shepard and continued _"Shepard, if ever there was any redemption left for my people and I, this is it. Please leave Shepard, go on with your life and let me put my ghosts behind me"_. Shepard put his hand on Reavus' shoulder and nodded, "Good luck friend".

He walked toward the Necris shuttle that landed behind them when Reavus said to Shepard _"Besides, I'm an immortal self-sustaining energy being. If I die, so be it. If I live on, fine"_. With that, Shepard left in the shuttle while Reavus turned his attention to the choice to end the war.

_"Destroy the Reapers and all synthetic life, even though the Geth have proven themselves to us. Or take control of the Reapers, the enemy of my people. Both of which destroy the Mass Relays which the galaxy relies on, and as much as Necris Organids don't need relays, the Organids are too powerful to give to the rest of the galaxy. Hah, talk about a kick in the balls"_.

Reavus looked over to the Catalyst standing next to him, _"You know how pathetic it is how you go about destroying the galaxy every 50000 years because of your stupid ideals. Just look at my cycle, the Prothean cycle and this one. All three cycles had no chance in hell of organics going to war with synthetics and if they did, organics would have continued on. We built living ships to prove that point and still you assholes purged us"_.

The Catalyst looked at Reavus in silence. _"Let's get this over with"_. Reavus walked over to the blue control panel and started charging his energy. The Catalyst appeared behind him and uttered **"So now you will die for the race you fought so hard to destroy"**. Reavus stood there and laughed, _"Is that what you think? Well you ain't getting rid of me that easily you dumbass"_.

Reavus turned to the panel and without touching it, shot energy out of his hands into the console, triggering the Crucible to fire. Reavus groaned in pain as he was dialling into the Reaper hive mind whilst trying not to be absorbed by the console. Reavus would have killed himself had he not had his self-sustaining power and Shepard made it to the Normandy which was escaping with the rest of Sword fleet.

Reavus woke up right where he was and looked up to see the Necris armada on his right, and the Reaper fleet on his left. One Reaper capital ship approached Reavus on the Citadel and spoke **"Reavus, the Reaper fleet awaits your command"**. Reavus only smiled as now he had control over the two most powerful forces in the galaxy.

* * *

Vraton was rather impressed with his brother's accomplishments during the war. He continued to go through the archives when he read about an attempted coup some five years after the war. Apparently some members of the Necris government tried to reclaim the Necris' place as ruling race of the galaxy, but Reavus prevented this with the help of Shepard and the Normandy once again.

Vraton then arrived on the most recent file dubbed 'The Promethean War'. Vraton opened this file as he was curious as to how his people had been doing in their latest war. He continued to read on about the exploits of the Necris and how they fought the Promethean cyborgs. Specifically, he stated to focus on the old mission reports by Reavus.

The Necris had been looking into galactic expansion in recent years before the war and eventually started launching recon missions into the Andromeda and Magellanic galaxies. The Magellanic galaxies were inhabited mostly by peaceful races who welcomed the Necris explorers with open arms, whilst the Andromeda was filled with many races being enslaved by the ruthless Prometheans, led by a galactic outsider named 'Cain'.

Vraton flinched at that last part. He started to see flashing images in his mind that he knew weren't from his own mind, but from Reavus' mind. The images were vague and went by quicker than Vraton could comprehend them. His left arm started twitching again and he started to get the same nightmarish vision that Reavus once had. The last thing that started to go through Vraton's mind was memories of his father, who he knew disappeared during the Necris/Reaper cycle 500000 years ago.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Reavus. Vraton didn't realise that an entire hour had passed whilst reading through the archives. Vraton got up from his chair and demanded to his brother with his twitching arm **_"Reavus please tell me what the fuck is going on. I'm reading but none of it is being understood"_**. Reavus gestured towards the exit and said to Vraton _"Come on, were headed to my place. I'll tell you what's going on in your mind on the way but you might want to brace yourself for the news"_. Both men quickly left the archives building and got onto the shuttle on the landing pad, which had set course for Reavus' home on the city outskirts.

* * *

**Rate and Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Vraton's powers

**Sorry for my absense. I had a bit of block trying to word this first conversation right.  
**

**Sorry, I lie. The block only lasted two days but I've been lazily playing ME3 again. XD**

**PS: if ever you guys wonder what Vraton's biotic forms look like, just refer to the story's cover image.**

* * *

Reavus and Vraton sat on either ends of the shuttle, with the younger of the two staring at the other questioningly wanting an answer. Vraton said _**"Well Reavus, what's going on? What's happening to me and why are my biotics acting like this? Why did they suddenly just act up out of nowhere? And how do I get this hungering voice in my head to stop"**_. Reavus calmly replied to all of those _"That 'hungering voice' in your head is your power. Spesifically, it's your apex evolution: your Dreadnaught. You can't get it to shut up and it will not stop until it gets what it wants"_.

Vraton simply asked _**"What does it want"**_. Reavus replied _"Well it can't be asking for more power as I gave you an exact duplicate of all my capabilites and I have enough power to control my Dreadnaught. The only reason for its bitching could be repressed memories, spesifically your nightmre. I used to get the same one"_. Vraton was quiet for a moment as he delved into his nightmare to try and make sense of it. His nightmare kept on focussing on the shadowy figure on the hill. Reavus then said to his brother _"You are plagued by the same question I once had; who started the Necris/Reaper cycle because we both know that started way too early"_.

Reavus was reading Vraton's mind again through their mental link and said to his brother _"Vrat, there's a reason your power's avatar acted up back in the archives when you went past the name 'Cain'. There's a reason you suddenly started thinking about dad before his dissapearance. The truth brother, is that our father who we foolishly idolised so dearly was not who we thought he was"_.

The shuttle landed by Reavus' home on a mountain top outside the capital city and the twins got out. Reavus continued _"Our father fled the Milky Way for the Andromeda galaxy during our cycle. While there he continued his research to create 'the ultimate biotic' as he put it"_. The two entered Reavus' home and Reavus continued _"Cain actually never intended for us to be his success. We were actually part of his experiment to create the ultimate biotic. His origional plan was to breed us into beings with the natural ability to control massive amounts of dark energy, then kill us for our power"_.

Reavus was actually surprised at Vraton's reaction. He didn't exhibit any signs of denial or rejection to what Reavus said. All Vraton did was take a seat and listen to his brother, taking in the information.

Vraton's arms then twitched again and his eyes shut as he was tossed back into his nightmarish vision of the Necris/Reaper cycle ten cycles ago. As Reavus before him the vision unfolded itself. Not a moment later, Vraton's eye's opened and he muttered to himself _**"He started the war"**_. Reavus put a hand on Vraton's shoulder and simply answered _"Yes"_.

It then all clicked together for Vraton. He said to Reavus **_"So all he saw in us was a means to an end. He knew that because of our obsessions with eezo and dark energy when we were younger that one day one of us would do somekind of dark energy experiment"_**. Reavus nodded to his younger brother but Vraton then had a long lost memory shoot into his mind like a rifle at point blank range. He looked up to Reavus and said _**"I still have my memories of when I was indoctrinated. That day when you were trying to harvest the dark energy of that Mass Relay, the Reapers sent me to kill you. I never sabotaged the base. I remember now, Cain was there. He overloaded the base reactor causing the Relay to vent into the station and into us"**_.

Reavus could see the anger in his brothers eyes on the memories of their late father and Vraton's left arm's energy started to pulse. Vraton gasped at the sudden pulsing and he could feel as if his biotics were being super-charged. _"Powerful isn't it"_ Reavus said to Vraton. Vratons looked up with a raised eyebrow asking what this sudden sensation was. Reavus answered _"It's your Dreadnaught. It's releasing itself to you"_.

Reavus then gestured Vraton to follow him and the two started making their way to the home's built in combat simulator.

* * *

Vraton the asked his brother _**"So then I take it you've already avenged our race and killed Cain"**_. Reavus nodded with a grin and said _"Of course. Once I gained control over my Dreadnaught, he didn't last long"_. The two stopped in the middle of the training room on a large mat and Reavus concluded _"I may have accidentally destroyed an entire planet in that process"_. Vraton just let out a chuckle and replied _**"You always did like blowing things up, given half a chance"**_.

Reavus then walked over to the side of the mat and picked up a bag on a nearby bench. He came back to Vraton just as Vraton asked _**"So why are we in your combat sim"**_. Reavus answered with a smile _"Well I'm curious to see if you still have your old moves"_. Reavus opened the back and pulled out two katana swords. They were a lot shorter than the Ripper but they had connection points at the bottoms o their handles. Vraton's eyes widened with joy at the sight and Reavus said _"The Wraiths. They've yearned for your touch brother"_.

Reavus handed over the two short katanas over to Vraton. The younger brother savoured the moment of taking hold of his swords once again after so long. Vraton almost immediatly started spinning the blades around his hands and his body as he got familiarised with them again. _**"Oh yeah"**_ was all that came out his mouth.

Reavus then tapped a button on his omni-tool that activated the combat sim. The environement changed into a tropical jungle location and Reavus transformed into his Phantom form. Vraton was intrigued by this and decided it was high time he started tapping into his own powers. He looked at his left arm where his power had nested and willed it to surge through himself.

Not a moment later, his entire body transformed. His Phantom form was very similar to that of Reavus' save a few differences. His skin glowed an ominous red and he developed a brown musculer exoskeleton armour. His hair formed into two black horns that extended down the sides of his head to his jaw, unlike Reavus' silver horns that grew upwards.

Vraton opened his eyes as he felt the power of his first biotic evolution. Reavus then unsheathed his own sword and went into a battle stance. He looked Vraton in the eye and said _"I should warn you brother: I am a VERY sore loser"_. Vraton burst out laughing and replied _**"Well unfortunatly Reavus; we're twins. You say you're a sore loser, well so am I"**_. Vraton said that while going into his own battle stance.

Reavus and Vraton then charged and attacked one another with a blinding barrage of attacks. Even though this was just done for fun, the twins were putting their all into the fight.

As the fight proceeded, Reavus began to notice Vraton's fighting style. While Reavus was incredibly strong, had a four foot katana and was a tactical genius, Vraton was able to move at incomprehensibly fast speeds. Due to his speeds, Reavus found it virtually impossible to gain any advantage. Vraton on the other hand was having the exact opposite problem. Despite his speed, he had to play a lot of defence to avoid Reavus' brutally strong attacks and tactical mastery of any fight.

The brothers continued like this for well over an hour, trying to hit each other and gain the upper hand; Constantly parrying and counter-parrying their attacks between themselves.

Eventually after one attack, Vraton hit the ground with a biotic nova to stun Reavus while the elder was still repositioning his sword. His plan worked as Reavus was pushed back a few feet. Vraton instantly lunged at Reavys with both swords in an overhead attack. Reavus recovered quick enough to spot this and raised his sword in defence. The Ripper met one of the Wraiths but the other was still coming down. Reavus blocked the second with the blade on the end of his one wing. Reavus returned the favor by hitting Vraton on his side with his other wing, momentarily stunning him, followed but pushing Vraton's swords off his sword and other wing. With Vraton now stunned, Reavus hit him with a fully charged biotic punch that launched the younger brother back several meters.

_"That all you got"_ Reavus jokingly commented. _**"Not even close"**_ Vraton replied as he stuck his swords together into a duel blade. Reavus noticed the time and said _"Fucken hell. I've never had to fight a full hour before. Why don't we turn things up a little"_. Reavus deactivated the combat sim and the two were back in the normal round room. With an extra button on Reavus' omni-tool, the combat sim's roof opened up. Vraton was wondering what Reavus was going to do but that question was soon answered as Reavus released his Dreadnaught transformation.

_"Come on little brother. Amuse me"_ Reavus said before shooting into the sky above the mountain. Vraton inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before focusing on his own power again. Then with pure ease, he released his own apex transformation. While in the Dreadnaught, Vraton's skin glow changed into a deep dark blue and his armour changed into a bright silver. His horns also changed color into a dark grey as he felt his full power course through him. He extended his own wings and shot into the sky after his elder brother.

* * *

Reavus was flying through the canyons on the city outskirts. He was on high alert for Vraton as he knew full well his brother was far faster than he was. He was clutching the Ripper in his right hand ready for anything. Suddenly he heard a loud *BANG* as the sound barrier broke somewhere behind him. In order to counter his brother's speed, he shot himself into the clouds with all his speed and released a 360 degree biotic shockwave to try catch out Vraton. Vraton was forces to alter his interception course on Reavus and the elder twin spotted this.

With the location of both brothers revealed, they both charged each other in midair, Reavus with the Ripper and Vraton with the Wraiths joined together. The brothers collided with an ear-shattering clash that sounded like thunder the loudest lightning strike. They then pushed away from each other and continued their assault.

Vraton was thoroughly enjoying the fight, testing out his new capabilities whilst keeping his own skills honed. Reavus was equally enjoying it as he hadn't had a decent fight ever since the battle with Cain two years ago. That and he wanted to see if his cloned younger brother was a worthy fighter.

Both brothers fought with all their might and continued to do so for another 20 minutes, hitting each other again and again with thunderous strike after thunderous strike. Even with the power of their Dreadnaughts it was still a stalemate between them, Vraton with his incomprehensible speed and Reavus with his immense strength and flawless tactical mastery in any fight.

Eventually the fight went back to the ground and the twins landed in a valley not far from Reavus' home. With one final charge, they attacked again. After a series of parries and strikes, both Reavus and Vraton saw their openings and ended the fight. Vraton's blades stopped right by Reavus' throat as he joked _**"Game over brother"**_. Reavus only smiled and replied _"No. I believe this is what you call a tie"_. Vraton looked down and saw Reavus had the Ripper down by Vraton's crotch.

Vraton just laughed as he pulled is blades back and put them in their sheathes on is wings. Reavus did the same and said _"Very impressive brother"_. Vraton replied _**"Thanks Reavus. As a matter of fact, I know the perfect enemy to really unleash my own powers on"**_. Reavus uttered _"Karikus"_. Vraton nodded and said _**"Hell yeah. That bitch planned to use me as a weapon to fight you in order for the Prometheans to gain an advantage. I think it's only poetic justice that we take that asshole down together"**_. Reavus simply replied _"Couldn't agree more. I think it's about time that dickhead learns what happens when you screw with our family"_.

With that, the brothers returned to Reavus' villa and took a shuttle to the Necris Military Command at the heart of the capital city.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the late update.**

**Next few chapters, Reavus and Vraton fight together against Karikus and the Prometheans.**

**Rate and Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Preparation

**Quick side note: I've only just recently downloaded the Citadel DLC (which was mostly crap) and I didn't know Brookes' first name was Maya as well. THERE IS NO RELATION BETWEEN MY MAYA AND THAT BIMBO. Besides my story is 100 years after the Reaper war.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

The super-biotic brothers were in the Necris central command tower in the city centre. They were both in separate areas of the tower. Reavus was in one of the QEC rooms getting a progress report from Maya and the other Necris admirals in the Andromeda whilst Vraton was in one of the operation centres going through some of the older progress reports of the Andromeda war. Specifically he was trying to get as much information as possible on General Karikus who was currently the Commanding Officer of the Promethean armies.

Meanwhile in the QEC conference center, Reavus asked Maya with a slight laugh _"So you're telling me that ALL Prometheans have withdrawn, leaving their remaining 20% of Andromeda uncontested"_. Maya nodded and replied "Yes. Their remaining fleets consist of roughly 25000 ships and scouts report that they've put up a dense jamming network on the planet so we're having trouble trying to find landing zones for our troops".

Reavus then asked _"What about the locals that oppose the Prometheans? Have we heard anything from them"_. Admiral Korsk of Charlie fleet answered with delight "They have actually pooled all their resources and are insisting on helping out on the final push. They will be adding an additional 10000 ships to our fleet of 450000".

Reavus only smiled and replied _"Perfect. Prepare the fleets for our standard multi-front assault and tell the orbital scouts to start marking some landing zones for our troops. Vraton and I should be there within the next day"_. Maya asked before anyone left "So how is Vraton". Reavus answered with a smile _"Clone or not, he is the same old Vraton we all know. We spent the better part of the day honing his new skills with his own Phantom and Dreadnaught. He is also eager as hell to get back to Andromeda to kill Karikus"_. Admiral Janna of Echo fleet then said to that "Well we're in luck. The Promethean general is also down on the planet but we're having trouble trying to pin-point him". Reavus replied _"Understood. Reavus out"_.

With that, the conference ended and Reavus left the room to make his way to the operation center where Vraton was. While going to the operation center five levels below, he was contemplating the spar he had with Vraton earlier that day. Reavus liked how he and Vraton's strengths mirrored each other's weaknesses. Where Reavus was unbelievably strong and was a tactical genius, Vraton was incomprehensibly fast and was an uncanny fighter with his dual-blade.

When Reavus arrived in the operations center, Vraton wasn't there. Reavus asked the one attendant _"Sergeant. Where has my brother gone"_. The Necris soldier replied "He received a priority message from an inbound shuttle. He went to meet it on the level 79 landing pad". Reavus used his psychic connection with his brother to see what he was seeing and saw that Vraton was already on the landing pad with the shuttle about to land. He saw that the Necris shuttle had Citadel branding on it.

Reavus then broke the connection and walked over to the window directly above the landing pad where Vraton was. Reavus just thought to himself with a grin _"Took her long enough to get here"_. When the shuttle landed, a beautiful blonde haired, brown eyed Necris female came out. Her name was Serena. She was the one Vraton loved and Reavus watched how the two almost instantaneously embraced each other.

The sergeant in the operation center came up next to Reavus and asked "I'm surprised news of your brother as spread so quickly, seeing as he has only been with us for a few days". Reavus simply answered _"I keep no secrets from my empire sergeant, unlike the other races of the galaxy. Our entire race knew of Vraton's existence within an hour of me finding out. And it doesn't matter if he is just a clone, he's still my brother"_. The sergeant nodded and went back to work.

While watching Vraton on the platform below, Reavus noted that Vraton had changed his attire. He had changed from basic casual clothes to an outfit that exactly resembled Reavus' outfit. The only difference is that where Reavus dressed completely in pitch-black, Vraton was dressed in snow-white. Reavus simply laughed to himself at how he and Vraton were exactly alike yet at the same time, exact opposites. _"Same old Vraton"_ he thought to himself.

Reavus then saw Vraton and Serena have a quick farewell hug and kiss and Vraton started his way back to the operation center. When Vraton walked into the operation center, he immediately noticed his elder brother and noted the 'Seriously' expression on his face. Vraton looked at Reavus and said **_"What"_** in a questioning manner. Reavus laughed and replied _"Really? As if our difference in hair and eye colour wasn't enough for people to tell the difference between us"_. Both just laughed as they left the operation center toward one of the hangers.

While walking Vraton asked Reavus **_"So what's the plan once we return to the Andromeda"_**. Reavus answered _"The entire Promethean army had withdrawn to the Promethean homeworld. They know they've lost and are going to put up one hell of a fight as they go out"_. Vraton smiled and he then asked **_"So once we meet up with the fleet, we annihilate those assholes"_**. Reavus replied _"Not exactly. We need to pinpoint landing zones for the drop ships before we launch any assault in order to gain maximum efficiency. The Prometheans know this and scouts report they've put up an extremely dense jamming field to disrupt our landing efforts"_. Before Vraton could say anything else, Reavus said _"Don't worry about it. We'll iron out the wrinkles and come up with something once we get there"_. Vraton simply replied **_"Agreed"_**.

The twins then arrived in the main hanger where Necris transports were coming in and out. Reavus then pulled up his Omni-tool and hit a few buttons. Vraton looked out the hanger doors and saw two identical black fighters approaching. One was the Stinger (Reavus' personal fighter) and the second was new and looked exactly like the Stinger. Reavus then said to his brother _"I figured you'd want your own fighter as well, so I took the liberty of ordering the construction of another Hellfire fighter like mine"_. Vraton just smiled and thanked Reavus

Once the two fighters landed, both brothers made their way over to their fighters. Vraton then mentioned **_"You know this is why I'm glad organids and be evolved and customized"_**. Reavus raised an eyebrow and mentally said to Vraton over their bond _"What are you doing now"_. Vraton grinned and activated his own Omni-tool. He pointed it at his fighter and clicked a few buttons, changing his fighter's colour to bright silver. Reavus just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Vraton, muttering _"Whatever"_.

The twins then got into their fighters and bolted out the hanger. They then began to ascend to the sky and set course for The Nightmare Apex which was docked at Organid Alpha station. With both of them in Hellfire fighters (of which now two existed) they got there in no time at all. Once the docked on the Necris flagship, the Apex detached from the station. Reavus and Vraton quickly arrived on the bridge. Reavus then ordered _"Helmsman. Set course for the Andromeda and the fleet. It's time we end this war"_. The pilot of the Dreadnaught replied "Gladly sir" as the warship shot into hyper-space toward the Promethean homeworld.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was short but it's too the point. Finale coming up in the next two chapters**

**Anyway. Rate and Review**


End file.
